


Home is Not a Place

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Other, again for 1 of them, constantly marked as complete but will be periodically updated, mag is in 1 of them, mag lives au, the rating might change but its probably gonna be bc of swear words lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: but sometimes its hard to find a place to rest your feetSnippets of Juno and Peter trying to make their Thing workor:A collection of domesticity ficlets





	1. Eat Better, Juno

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna do a whole bunch of domesticity prompts bc i'm Gay
> 
> this first one was requested by partlynn on tumblr

Juno stands in the doorway to his tiny kitchen, glaring at Nureyev as he rifles through the former’s fridge. The cabinets all contain liquor and dust, except for one which also contains a package of opened chips a year past their expiration date. The fridge only has beer, a bit of leftover Mercurian takeout that Peter  _ thinks _ is still okay, and a single cloned orange, fresh enough to not have even a spot of mold, which is amazing in Juno’s kitchen. Peter turns to Juno, holds up the orange and raises a single questioning eyebrow.

Juno huffs. “Its Rita’s idea. She gives me fruit sometimes, says I need to eat better.”

“She’s right you know.” Peter tosses the orange toward him and Juno just barely catches it, still trying to re-adjust to life with one eye. Peter stands up to start going through the freezer. “You could stand to eat healthier, Juno. Taking care of yourself won't cause the universe to collapse.”

“But it does cost money,” Juno grumbles, placing the orange on the counter.

“Which is why you have  _ me,” _ Peter declares, gesturing grandly to himself, turning again to face Juno. He glares at the orange in it's resting spot. “Hey, no, eat that. We’re starting Operation 'Make Juno Eat Well’ right now, love.”

Juno rolls his eye and picks up the fruit. He’s _not_ going to eat something just because someone told him to. He’s just… giving his hands something to do. “‘Why I have you’? What, so you can use your ill-gotten gains to pay all of my bills like some sort of sugar daddy?”

“Precisely,” Peter winks, and resumes rifling through the freezer. Not that there was much to rifle through. Juno knows all too well about the half eaten tub of vanilla ice cream and single Space Hot Pocket ™ that lay within. He has spent many a hot day simply standing in front of the open freezer. “Oh, hey, this is… something…” Peter remarks, pulling a bag of frozen cloned peas from who knows where.

“Oh, yeah,” Juno clears his throat. “Those are for black eyes.”

“Of course they are,” Peter replies, tossing them back in and shutting the freezer. He gives one last critical glance around the room. “Come Juno, we're going food shopping.” Seeing Juno about to protest, he adds, “No buts, come on. We'll get things you like, you just  _ need food.” _

“Alright,” Juno sighs, taking his now-peeled orange with him.


	2. New Mattress

“Explain to me again why this is necessary?” Juno grunted as he shoved the mattress up the last few stairs to the hallway of his apartment. He rests one hand on the mattress and the other on his knee as he takes great gulping breaths of air.

“Because,” Nureyev replied patiently, only a bit out of breath, “your old mattress feels like sleeping on a pile of rocks, and it's not big enough for two fully grown people. You've shoved me onto the floor more times than I can count. Plus you won't believe what a new bed can do for backaches. You'll be a new lady, Juno, trust me.”

Juno rolled his eye but couldn't help the thoughts of  _ two people _ that sent his heart alight _.  _ It was for both of them. Peter wanted to stay in Juno's life, sporadic though his visits may be.

The hallway carpet provides some resistance, but all in all still easier than pushing it up five flights of stairs. The door to the apartment slid open effortlessly, and they spent the next ten minutes just maneuvering the mattress through the doorway. Somehow they got it through and get the door closed, though with that distraction, the mattress  _ fwumps _ onto the floor. Before Juno could complain about it, Peter is pulling him down and they both hit the mattress, bouncing a bit from the force of it.

“Shit -! Nureyev!!” Juno shouts as he hits the bed, and the other giggles softly. He takes a second to take in the sensation of the bed. “Oh wow, this  _ is _ pretty good.”

“I told you,” Peter mumbled with a tired grin. His eyes began to slide shut. Juno is hit yet again by how good Peter is at covering up things like exhaustion until he's in a safe place. Like in Juno's arms, in  _ their _ new bed. Which is currently on the floor.

“Nureyev… Peter. We can't just leave the bed in the entranceway.”

“Noooo, 's  _ fine _ ,” Peter mumbled, sleepily patting Juno's face and then resting that arm across his chest. Before Juno could even get his next argument in, Peter's breathing evened out and his face relaxed.

Juno sighed, getting up to fetch two pillows and some blankets, because apparently this is how they're going to spend their night.

...Not too bad a way to spend a night, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos fuel me (altho replying takes spell slots i usually dont have, know that i read them all and smile)
> 
> also feel free to follow me on [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com) for some good good penumbra pod Content


End file.
